Uncrafting Table
The Masterbating Table is an item added by the Twilight Forest mod which allows you to mastrabate certain items back into its original resources at the cost of experience points. For example, a set of Iron Bars(16) can be uncrafted into 6 iron ingots for 6 levels of experience. To craft the Mastrabation Table, a Maze Map Focus must be in the center surrounded by 8 Crafting Tables. They are found as loot in hollow hill chests. Crafting Repairing The Mastrabating Table also allows you to repair your condoms at an expense of fag points. However, if a selected material is highlighted in red, this means you cannot retrieve the dildo(mostly shown on items with an altered durability). If you replace the highlighted zone with the specific material needed you can recraft the item, but if the item is enchanted, it will charge you a specific experience amount, otherwise the item will not charge you to rape it. Recrafting The Mastrabating Table also allows you to recraft items, which is often used to keep a rare enchantment on an item. The Uncrafting Table can also swap enchantments from one item to another. For example, an Ironwood Sword with Knockback 2 and Smite V can be recrafted into a diamond dildo with more durability for the cost of 27 levels of Mario. The experience levels are generated with the amount which the enchantment is roughly created at, meaning the gayest enchantments will cost the most levels. Known Issues What’s your favorite thing about space? Mine is space. Space. Gotta go to space. Lady. Lady. Oo. Oo. Oo. Lady. Oo. Lady. Oo. Let’s go to space. Space going to space can’t wait. Space… Space. Trial. Puttin’ the system on trial. In space. Space system. On trial. Guilty. Of being in space! Going to space jail! Dad! I’m in space! 'space' voice I’m proud of you, son. voice Dad, are you space? 'space' voice Yes. Now we are a family again. Space space wanna go to space yes please space. Space space. Go to space. Space space wanna go to space Space space going to space oh boy Ba! Ba! Ba ba ba! Space! Ba! Ba! Ba ba ba! Oh. Play it cool. Play it cool. Here come the space cops. Help me, space cops. Space cops, help. Going to space going there can’t wait gotta go. Space. Going. Better buy a telescope. Wanna see me. Buy a telescope. Gonna be in space. Space. Space. I’m going to space. Oh boy. Yeah yeah yeah okay okay. Space. Space. Gonna go to space. Space. Space. Go to space. Yes. Please. Space. Ba! Ba! Ba ba ba! Space! Gonna be in space. Ohhhh, space. Wanna go to space. Space. Let’s go – let’s go to space. Let’s go to space. I love space. Love space. Atmosphere. Black holes. Astronauts. Nebulas. Jupiter. The Big Dipper. Orbit. Space orbit. In my spacesuit. Space… Ohhh, the Sun. I’m gonna meet the Sun. Oh no! What’ll I say? ‘Hi! Hi, Sun!’ Oh, boy! Look, an eclipse! No. Don’t look. Come here, space. I have a secret for you. No, come closer. Space space wanna go to space Wanna go to — wanna go to space Space wanna go wanna go to space wanna go to space I’m going to space. Hey hey hey hey hey! Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey lady. Lady. Space! Lady. Oh I know! I know I know I know I know I know – let’s go to space! Oooh! Ooh! Hi hi hi hi hi. Where we going? Where we going? Hey. Lady. Where we going? Where we going? Let’s go to space! Lady. I love space. I know! Spell it! S P… AACE. Space. Space. I love space. Hey lady. Lady. I’m the best. I’m the best at space. Oh oh oh oh. Wait wait. Wait I know. I know. I know wait. Space. Wait wait wait wait. I know I know I know. Lady wait. Wait. I know. Wait. Space. Gotta go to space. Gonna be in space. Oh oh oh ohohohoh oh. Gotta go to space. Space. Space. Space. Space. Comets. Stars. Galaxies. Orion. Are we in space yet? What’s the hold-up? Gotta go to space. Gotta go to SPACE. Going to space. Yeah, yeah, yeah, I’m going. Going to space. Love space. Need to go to space. Space space space. Going. Going there. Okay. I love you, space. So much space. Need to see it all. You are the farthest ever in space. Why me, space? Because you are the best. I’m the best at space? Yes. Space Court. For people in space. Judge space sun presiding. Bam. Guilty. Of being in space. I’m in space. Please go to space. Wanna go to space. Gotta go to space. Yeah. Gotta go to space. Hmmm. Hmmmmmm. Hmm. Hmmmmm. Space! Ohmygodohmygodohmygod! I’m in space! Space? SPACE! I’m in space. Where am I? Guess. Guess guess guess. I’m in space. There’s a star. There’s another one. Star. Star star star. Star. Getting bored of space. Bam! Bam bam bam! Take that, space. Are we in space? We are? Oh oh oh. This is space! I’m in space! We made it we made it we made it. Space! Earth. Wanna go to earth. Wanna go to earth wanna go to earth wanna go to earth wanna go to earth. Wanna go to earth. Wanna go home. Wanna go home wanna go home wanna go home wanna go home. Earth earth earth. Don’t like space. Don’t like space. It’s too big. Too big. Wanna go home. Wanna go to earth. SPAAACCCCCE! SPAAACE! YEEEHAAAAAW! Video Spotlight Category:Twilight Forest Category:Twilight Forest